Bored Of Your Love
by FoxRain7
Summary: Kagome is starting to doubt her feelings for Kouga, and she doesn't know what to do... Will she really let him go? How will Kouga react to what she tells him? Songfic


****

First Songfic! :D

Song is 'Bored Of Your Love' from Meg and Dia. Since it's a duet (guy and girl), I'll use some sort of 'citation' to tell who's singing what.

****

This is the boy singing

**_This is the girl singing_**

**And this is the both of them.**

************

**Yes, I know I that I don't need to tell you this and that you could just listen to the music, but I just felt like doing it to make it look better :) And I know the boy singing and the girl's _might _get a little mixed up cause the writing looks alike :P**

************

Enjoy, and no bad comments plz

* * *

Kagome flopped onto her bed and sighed. It was eleven pm and she just came from Kouga's place. For the past four months, they've been dating. Kagome had a great time for the first three months, but she started moving away from Kouga more than ever. She had so much fun with him before, she loved talking to him, she loved how he looked and how he treated her. But now, she just felt... annoyed.

For a month, she would feel annoyed and bored whenever he talked to her. She wouldn't have the same fun as before. The only thing that made her stay so far was the smile on Kouga's face. He looked so happy whenever he was with her and he would always speak to her with so much joy. He never looked bored or sad when he was with her. He always tried to make Kagome laugh. Of course, that always worked, until a month ago.

But she had enough now. She didn't want to hurt Kouga by making him love someone who didn't love him back anymore. She didn't want to see him get hurt even more if they continued this relantionship. She loved him like a brother now, and she couldn't take any of those, 'Oh, that's Kouga's girlfriend. Apparently she doesn't love the guy anymore. But Kouga's so sweet, how can she turn down a guy like him?'

It was true. She didn't love him anymore yet she continued hurting him. Kagome looked up to the ceiling. He didn't know until that night.

That night, she spoke to him about it. About their relationship.

_**Flashback** _

"Kouga, we need to talk." Kagome said after the wolf demon finished talking about how the teachers piss him off these days.

"Huh? What's up? You're not looking too bright today."

Kagome looked down to Kouga's desk. "Just listen to me for a moment... We... I..." She shook her head to clear out her mind and sighed, "I can't... be with you anymore."

Kouga blincked, "What... do you mean?"

"I mean... we can't stay together for any longer. I know that I'm going to hurt you even more if we continue, but this is for the best..."

Kouga's eyes widened for a second, but they quickly turned back to normal. After a very long pause, he spoke, "It's getting late, and you'd better get going. How about we talk about this tomorow, at the park?"

Kagome thought he didn't get the point of this conversation. "Uh, w-what?"

He quickly took her shoulders and helped her get her jacket on. By helping, I mean shoved the jacket on her since Kagome wasn't moving. "We'll just meet tomorrow, okay? Three o'clock."

Kagome sighed and gave up, "Alright... Just..." She turned to him at the doorstep, "Think about what I said, okay?" And she left.

Kouga was staring at her when she went into her car and drove away. When she disappeared from her sight, he wispered, "I hope you're not saying what I think you're saying."

**_End Flashback_**

Kagome was still so confused about what happened. She expected Kouga to scream at her, to hit her. But he acted as if he didn't understand anything.

_"Or did he understand...?"_

All this mess was getting her tired. She yawned, _"Alright, I'll think about this tomorow morning, not now. Time to sleep."_

~.~.~

**_The next morning..._**

Kagome opened her eyes to see sunlight shining from her window. _"A sunny day, huh?" _Her mind went to Kouga. She pictured his crestfallen face and felt her heart slightly break. _"It's too bad that... Kouga won't see it the same way. Not after what I'm going to do to him today." _She got off her comfy, warm bed and looked at her alarm clock. Nine o'clock. _"I guess I still have some time to think about what I'm going to say to him. Oh well, I'd better get ready."_ She walked to the bathroom and saw her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a mess.

_"Aw crap. Now I'll have to spend another half an hour for this thing." _She suddenly thought of Kouga again and sighed. She started brushing her hair. _"Why can't I just love him the way I used to...? I just hope I'm doing the right thing. I'm so sorry Kouga."_

**_Did you think about what I said last night?_**

**_Knowing you, you probably didn't._**

She thought about his beautiful face and his smile. She used to love him so much before, but now... It just isn't the same. The night before, Kouga acted as if what she said didn't have any affect.

**_I could picture your face on the other side_**

**_Completly oblivious._**

_"Did he understand anything I said? Did he just think it was a joke? Naw, that can't be right. Kouga isn't that stupid. But then again... Maybe he just didn't think about it the right way." _She took a deep breath. _"There's only one way to find out."_

**_Do you really feel like this love is real?_**

**_I wish I could join you._**

She thought about all those times she would laugh with him, how she would be so happy around him. _"That's proably why it just isn't the same anymore. I don't feel like that now."_

_**I'm bored of your love**_

_**I'm bored of your face**_

_**I'm bored of your random all over the place attitude**_

_"Why can't things be the way they were?"_

**_I'm bored of you._**

~.~.~

Kouga looked at his desk. The place where Kagome was the night before. _"You were serious, weren't you?" _

**So I thought about what you said last night**

**Normaly, I probably wouldn't**

After Kagome left, he was thinking about all the times they had together. He was tired and sleepy. He must have memorised everything they did during the night. And he probably thought about what could happen.

**But something you said kept me up all night**

**I tried to sleep, but I just couldn't**

_"I guess I should have known this would happen. But why would she do this? I still love her, after all. So I don't see what the problem is... Wait... Don't tell me that..."_

**I hope you still feel like this love is for real**

**Cause I know that I do**

Kouga felt his heart break. _"I don't get it... Why wouldn't she love me anymore? Is it me? But then she would have broken up with me long ago. So why now...? I love her, and after all this..."_

**I'm in love with your love**

**In love with your face **

**In love with almost everthing that you say**

**Yes it's true,**

_"No, I can't let this happen. Not now. I won't give up on her so easily."_

**I'm in love with you.**

~.~.~

As Kagome and Kouga drove off to the park, they were both deep in thought. They didn't know what was happening, what made it happen. The same question would pop up in their heads: _"Why?" _They just didn't want to know the answer.

_**I'm bored of your love  
**_**(I'm in love with your love)**

_**I'm bored of your face  
**_**(In love with your face)**

Kagome's heart broke with the thought of hurting Kouga, but she felt that if she did this, she would be free. She would feel alive again. Kouga just couldn't stand the thought of losing her. His first love. He didn't want to be stuck with Ayame in the end.

**_I'm bored of your random all over the place attitude._**

**_I'm bored of you  
_(I'm in love with you)**

Kouga arrived first. He looked aroung the park. The place where he first met Kagome. When she and him were still kids. He chuckled when he saw that old sandbox. He fell in there and he saw Kagome's smile for the first time.

Kagome arrived a little later. When Kouga saw her, he gave a her sad smile. "Hey."

Kagome looked down, "Hi."

Kouga said after a minute, "How about we sit over there? To the slides?"

"Um... sure."

They sat down and looked around. They refused to look at each other in the eye. Finally, Kouga spoke. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong? What's wrong with having me as your boyfriend now?"

Kagome did her best not to cry. Her voice was still trembling, "I-I'm not sure, but-"

Kouga cut her off. He almost growled, "You're not sure. You're not sure."

Realizing what she just said to him, she immediatly changed her words and placed her hand on his shoulder, "No, that's not it. It's just that... I can't go on with almost the same thing over and over again. I need something... new. You're not old, or anything like that. I just need to get a little fresh air, you know?"

_**I wish you put effort in trying to make this new  
**_**(I would if you asked me, I'd do anything for you)**

_**I wish we were strangers  
**_**(It's not like we're strangers)**

Kouga choked down his tears and wispered, "I knew it, it was me after all..."

Kagome quickly assured, "No! That's not it, just let me think about this. We had a really great time together, and I'm sure it could have continued, but... It's just my fault, not yours."

**In all the excitement we'd fall in love**

Kouga took a deep breath and said in a heartbroken voice,

**"Guess that's it then."**

He relaxed and turned to her. For the first time since their arrival in the park, they look at each other straight in the eye. "But... Can we still hang out with each other? You know, even if you're thinking about some stuff. We can stay here for an hour or two."

**Can I take you out just this one last time,**

**We could pretend I never met you.**

Kagome shook her head, "Sorry, I just... Can't. I would but..."

_**Well I'd love to sounds like a lovely time**_

_**But I'm sorry, I just can't let you.**_

**_I'm bored of your love..._**

**_I'm bored of your love..._**

Kouga pulled her into a tight hug. She felt tears form in her eyes, and she couldn't hold them in anymore. "Shh, Kagome, it'll be alright."

_**I'm up to my neck in this mess and I'm sorry**_

"But it won't!" She bursted out.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine with this. You just need time, that's all. I'll give you the time you need. And you'll make the final choice in the end."

Kagome was surprised. She didn't believe how he was being so nice. She hugged him back. "I'm so sorry, Kouga. I wish things could be the way they were, but..."

"Like I said, it's fine. You need time to think about it. I won't push you, and I'll be patient the time being. You can stay with me later, or..." Kouga didn't dare continue his phrase. Otherwise, he would probably start crying too.

**I'll remember your love**

**Remember your face**

**When it's over and done it won't quite be the same without you**

**I'll remember you.**

"Kagome, I want you to be happy, and I don't want to be in your way. And even if... you don't chose me... Remember, you can always come to me. I'll always love you, and Ayame won't be having my heart any time soon. Not like the way you captured my heart." Kagome felt the tears pouring down her cheeks, but she couldn't stop them.

"Kouga... Thank you..." She wispered. He still heard it though, and couldn't help but smile.

"Now then," He wispered back, "Why don't you get going? You've got things to do, don't you? I'll stay here for a while." Kagome looked up at him and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. How they were so sad, but so loving. That love was for her.

She nodded and Kouga helped her to get up. He lead her to her car and gave spoke into her ear, "If you ever change your mind... I won't be complaining." He winked at her and she smiled at him. She couldn't believe how Kouga was so nice to her. She knew he would wait, and even if she couldn't be with him, she knew she could always come to Kouga for help.

**I'll remember your love**

**Remember your face**

**When it's over and done it won't quite be the same without you**

Kouga watched her drive away. He stood there for a long while until he finally came to a decision. _"I'll wait for you forever Kagome. I'll always be here for you. And I know you'll come back soon."_

**I'll remember you.**

**

* * *

**

**Soooo...? How was that? **

**I just couldn't help but put this song on for them, it fit in almost perfectly. They're such a cute couple~ But in the anime it just makes it look... sad :(**

**Well, hope you liked it! :)**

_**~FoxRain7~**_


End file.
